


Hurt

by A_Lawliet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)





	Hurt

You got out of your room, just then you noticed James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were leaving the common room, but where was Remus? You had been friends with the Marauders since midway through your second year when they realized how mischievous you could be. You put your ear on their bedroom door, the faint shuffling of someone walking around in the room could be heard. You pushed the door open.

Remus POV  
I painfully got out of bed, pealing of the remains of the shirt I had worn the night before. Now I was completely covered in dried blood and ripped up. I had been so exhausted after last nights full moon that I couldn’t find the energy to clean up my wounds. The guys had already left as I stayed behind to clean up. I took some clean clothes and thew them onto the bed as I began at the slashes on my chest. But then I suddenly heard a loud gasp behind me. My eyes widened as I turned to see (Y/N) in the doorway.

Your pov  
‘Remus… Wha- what happened?’ You say as you walk towards a very wounded and bloody (may I add shirtless) Remus.  
‘I-I… uh...’ He seemed startled by your concern in him. You decided against waiting for an answer and just took his hands in yours, probably startling him even more, and gently yet still forcefully making him sit down on his bed.

You take the bandages and disinfectant Remus had taken out before and started cleaning Remus’ chest, where the biggest wounds were. Remus tried to stop you by saying things like: ‘(Y/N), really, I’m okay, I can do this myself.’ After a while he finally seemed to realise that there was no use in protesting, he sits back slightly and lets you.  
When all the wounds were almost disinfected, you asked again, softly: ‘Remus, what happened?’  
‘I… I...’ Remus struggled, before closing his eyes, breathing in and out deeply and then finally saying: ‘I am a werewolf, I got hurt yesterday… during the full moon.’ You were surprised, but thinking about it, you shouldn’t really be. The disappearances at midnight, every few weeks he’d stay in his room for more than a few days...’  
When you didn’t say anything right away, he continued: ‘I-I understand if you hate me now… if you want to leave…  
You didn’t. You could never hate him, would never want to leave him. You didn’t say anything, just pressed your forehead against his for a long, sweet moment.

You closed your eyes, sighing; before pulling away again, smiling at him as you continued to clean his wounds. When Remus put his hands on your cheeks, your attention shifted from his wounded chest to his face. He pulled you towards him, he leaned forward, he kissed you.  
You kissed him back almost immediately, being so happy the boy you’d loved for 5 years felt the same. Suddenly he pulled back, you tried not to express your disappointment by this.  
‘(Y/N) , I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to do that. I mean, I like you… a lot! But I didn’t mean to just come up and do that...’ he kept rambling, but you simply put one hand in his beautiful brown hair and kissed him again.


End file.
